degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Goldi Nahir
Goldi Nahir ' is a Senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi Community School. She is an activist, feminist, and Muslim who considers ways in which she can improve Degrassi. Goldi is high achieving and out to win the student council presidency. She’s passionate yet somewhat reserved, leading others to believe that she’s standoffish, when in reality she’s just being respectful of others and her own beliefs. Goldi is the older sister of Baaz Nahir, and is best friends with Rasha Zuabi. She is also friends with Zoë Rivas, Winston Chu, Maya Matlin, Lola Pacini, Shay Powers, Frankie Hollingsworth, and Tristan Milligan. She has conflict with Hunter Hollingsworth. She is labeled as "The Student Activist". She is portrayed by Soma Bhatia. Character History Season 15 In '#BootyCall, Goldi is with Miles Hollingsworth III and Tristan Milligan as Archie Simpson is telling the student council president to sign and goes over the rules. During the debate, Goldi tries keeping things under control but loses focus when Miles and Tristan's conflict gets in the way of the debate. Goldi enters the girls' bathroom and asks Tristan why he is there. Goldi scolds Tristan on his and Miles' behavior during the debate and says that Tristan has nothing to complain about. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Goldi goes to Maya and Grace to ask them to perform Not Okay at The Feminist Club's protest to increase the amount of girls' bathrooms at Degrassi because the club views it as an anthem, but Maya tells Goldi that she wrote it because of personal issues and becomes skeptical of the club. Later, when Maya rejects Goldi's proposal because she claims to not identify as a feminist. Then Goldi tells her she is indeed a feminist after Maya says she believes that men and women should have equal opportunities. Later, Goldi ,along with the other girls, protest in front of the bathroom and denies Zig entrance. Maya along with Grace perform at it. The protest is successful, thus leading Maya to want to join the club, pleasing Goldi. In''' #NotAllMen, Goldi is in a meeting with rest of The Feminist Club and Student Council to discuss with Hunter about banning the game currently being played by The Gaming Club. Goldi list of reasons why they shouldn't be using schools founds for the game, which Hunter lashes out and responds in an Islamophobic which offends Goldi. Later Goldi is seen talking to Tristan when Hunter comes up and apologizes. Hunter than ask for an alternative and Goldi offers Hunter different choices of games but Hunter rejects them. In '''#TeamFollowBack, Goldi is holding preparations for the feminist rally for the Freshman and Sophomore classes. Goldi along with Grace and Zig Novak are being supportive of Maya while she's dealing with online trolling. Goldi later introduces Maya who is doing a webcast presentation from and shocked upon seeing Maya being swatted. In''' #SorryNotSorry, Goldi is included on Hunter's list of those he'd possibly hurt. During the school lockdown, Goldi is hiding with Tristan's group and Hunter in the Computer Room. After the lockdown, she is asked by Tristan to find Maya and her band. Season 16 In '''#SquadGoals, she is on the Degrassi Volleyball Team with Shay, Lola, and Frankie, whom Goldi has befriended. She goes along with Frankie's idea for revenge against the opposing volleyball team, believing it's what they deserve. The next day, Goldi is laughing about the prank with the rest of the team until Shay and Frankie argue about the prank. She is then ready to face Northern Tech Volleyball Team, when they sit down to protest that they don't play with racists. In #CheckYourPrivilege, Goldi attends Frankie's Diversity Mixer after school. She tries to stick up for Frankie once against Northern Tech's captain, but remains silent until Frankie leaves. She is then seen holding one of the babies for the health project during lunch. Goldi says reverse racism is not a thing but white privilege is, and she relates to her team members that people always assumes she is in an arranged marriage, while trying to explain life long prejudice to Frankie. Lola asks her if she does have one, making her point. Later, Goldi votes that Frankie should be kicked off the team for the way she handled the diversity mixer and meeting with Northern Tech. In #BuyMePizza, Goldi is on a panel to choose a host for the Degrassi 60th anniversary weekend. Later at practice, Goldi and Shay give Lola advice about dating apps. They both agree that one shouldn't have to delete apps because a boyfriend wants them to, but Lola should not be on Teendr if she's dating someone else. In #ToMyFutureSelf,' '''she is seen on the school tv with Tristan discussing the meeting for the Zero Tolerance Policy. At the meeting, she tells Shay she was so brave to standing up to the police, and that it gave her the feeling like she should do something to help out. In '#TheseAreMyConfessions, she walks with Shay and Lola as they discuss losing their last game and how they are a weak team without Frankie, although Goldi thinks it's weird Frankie comes to watch all of their games. At practice, she is the first one to express to Shay that she needs a break. She expresses that if they want to win the next game, they need a miracle. When Shay states the option to practice on the weekend, Goldi states they she has an essay worth 90 percent of her grade, and is then the first one to leave practice. Later,though at first she has doubts, she votes that Frankie should be allowed back on the team. In '''#OMFG, Goldi and her team plays against Northern Tech in the city finals. She then celebrates with her team when they win the volleyball championship. Goldi receives a hug from Shay when the students from Degrassi learn of the bus crash with the other Degrassi students and is stunned when Lola pulls up the new on the bush crash on her phone. Season 17 In #BreakTheInternet, she is vice president again, with Zoë as the president. Earlier, she participated in a car wash for refugees. During the first day back to school, she helps set up for the welcoming of the new students from Syria. She voices how Tristan would be proud and how he would want her to be president. While welcoming the new students Goldi informs Zoë that the The Queer-Straight Alliance is going to be a problem as they are protesting of losing their office. When Vijay says that they should share the office with new students, Goldi voices her concerns that many of the new students are most likely conservative and may feel uncomfortable around gay people. When Vijay says that some of the new students may be gay, Goldi quickly says no. She then hears Zoë announce that she is gay. She goes with Zoë to help get food for the barbecue and thinks Zoë was only pretending to be gay. When Zoë tells her she really is gay, Goldi remarks that she doesn't look gay, quickly stating that she has no problem with it. In the car, Zoë's phone keeps buzzing. They both watch a video of Vijay calling Zoë a self-hating gay and assures her that it's not a big deal, noting that he isn't exactly viral. Zoë then freaks out and accidentally hit a fire hydrant. She is then standing uncomfortably next to Zoë as her mom comforts her, saying that no one will beleive Zoë is gay. Later she comes to tell Zoë and explains the QSA is not letting down their protest, but Zoë says they will share the room with the Muslims, and if there is a real conflict to inform her. Goldi leaves, frustrated. She later applauds Zoë for her speech. Afterwards, she introduces Rasha,' '''a girl from Syria living with her family, to her. In '#WorstGiftEver, she is sitting in Mr. Dom Perino's when the class looks at her since they are talking about suicide bombers. She asked why would she have the inside scoop on the topic, and Zig asks if most of the bomber were muslim. Goldi states that Islam does not condone killing. After Zig insults muslims, Rasha stands up to the class and shuts everyone up. After class ends, the two talk about how many people are clueless about the topic. Goldi wishes they have every class together, and how they wonder why people think they know about bomber stuff just because they wear hijabs. Goldi then states how they can binge watch a tv show once they get home. Rasha feels bad taking Goldi away from her friends and suggests that they hang out with them at home and plays games. Goldi tries to just let it be the two of them, but ends up agreeing to inviting some friends. She listens to Grace's and Jonah's pitch for a play about the schools bus crash. She notices Maya isn't present and asks where she is. She later states that Simpson asked them to stay away from things triggering, but agrees with Zoë that they should give them a chance. Afterwards, she invites Zoë and Winston over to her house for student council bonding and so Rasha will have more friends. At her house, they play a game of charades. She is paired with Winston and they win a round. After the win, she refuses a high five from Winston, saying it is against her religion. When asked why, she states that one touch leads to another. Winston then asks why he cant touch him but can touch Zoë even though she is a lesbian. Goldi states that her faith doesn't state anything about touching gay people. Winston asks her what it does say about gay people. Goldi says that there are many interpretations, but the most common one is that it is a sin. When Zoë gets uncomfortable, Goldi asks Rasha for help, but she changes the subject. Zoë decides to leave, with Winston leaving as well. Goldi gets upset at Rasha for not backing her up. Rasha finds that they don't have to follow every rule, and asks Goldi if they really matter that much to her. Goldi states that they do matter to her because she is a good muslim. Rasha asks if they don't follow all the rules to the Qu'ran, they are a bad Muslim, which Goldi answers yes. Rasha then leaves the room. The next morning, she tries apologizing to Rasha, but she is surprised when she finds out Rasha isn't going to wear hers ever again. She then dismisses her apology and doesn't take the bagel Goldi made her. After Rasha leaves for school, Baaz asks what happened. Goldi tells him about the high five and is tired of feeling so different from everyone. Baaz explains she makes the personal choice to wear her hijab. Goldi defends herself stating it makes her feel closer to God. Baaz then states that her hijab makes her stand out and why make it more difficult to fit in when it is hard to already. At school, she takes off her hijab and walks out into the halls. Then she quickly runs back and puts it back on, because she didn't feel like herself. Walking into class late, she apologies to Mr. Dom Perino when he asks her how long she lived in America. Upset, she says she lived in America her whole life. When he apologies, she states if it was because she was brown. She then stands up to the class and states there are 1.6 billion muslims in the were, and that they are all different, looking at Rasha. Later, she talks to Rasha about their argument, explaining how she felt like she had to remove her hijab so they could be friends, but how she didn't feel like herself. She feels that if she breaks any rules, then she isn't a good muslim. Rasha explains that being in America, makes her feel like she can do anything and has a choice of options. They learn more about each other and their different beliefs, with the two making up. In '''#PicsOrItDidntHappen,' '''Rasha is telling Goldi how excited and nervous she was when she auditioned for Miles's play. When Zoë tells them that the role Rasha auditioned for was a male part, Goldi told Rasha it was ok, and that it was a longshot anyways, as many people auditioned for the play. She is later sitting with Zoë and Rasha in a classroom when Miles enters the room to tell Rasha he wanted her to play the role of coma boy. Goldi then leaves with Miles to approve rehearsal times. In '#ThatFeelingWhen, Zoë and Winston are trying to figure out if Rasha is gay. When Goldi walks into the room, Zoë asks her if she knows of any gay muslims. She says some things are open to interpretation in her faith, but homoexualty is not one of them, and that to her understanding, it is a sin. In '''#Unsubscribe,' '''Goldi overhears Rasha's and Zoë's excitement over their date for that night. While talking to Rasha, she gets a ticket for herself so she can go with them to the concert, not knowing it's a date. The two put together a palin to make sure Goldi can't attend the concert. Zoë asks Goldi to take over a presentation to the PTA, pretending to be sick. Goldi agrees to cover for her. Then when Rasha comes in, Goldi told her she had to cancel on their plans. She later suggested hanging out at home. In '#Woke, she walks in, almost catching Rasha and Zoë kissing, asking for the play budget. She then tells Zoë that her maid of honor dress looked nice. In '''#ImSleep, Goldi is expressing how she is excited to see Rasha perform to Zoë. When she noticed Zoë didn't finish the programs for the play, she decided to help. When she kept talking about Rasha, Zoë gets upset and tells Goldi to finish it and leaves, even though she voiced that she didn't know anything about the play. When Rasha walks in, Goldi tries to get the gist of the play from her, only to get sad responses from her. When Goldi expresses that she doesn't know whats up with her or why Zoë was upset but she needed to get the programs done, Rasha told Goldi it was because they broke up, revealing the two were dating. When she asked why Rasha didn't tell her, she said she didn't want any homophobic remarks from Goldi. Goldi tries to defend herself and express that she is not homophobic, but when asked if Rasha and Zoë have sex, would it be a sin, she says that her faith says yes, but she would still love the two of them. She then hears of Rasha's dream of having a girlfriend, being in a play and why the two broke up. She is then shocked when she learns that Zoë was kicked out of her house just for being gay. Later, she gives Zoë the finished programs for the play and asks her if it was true if her mom kicked her out of her house. Goldi finds her moms reaction harsh and if there was any way to fix it. When Zoë says that she screwed up things with Rasha forever, Goldi comes up with a plain for Zoë to fix things with Rasha. During the after party, Zoë gives Rasha roses and an apology, which Rasha accepts as the two get back together. Zoë tells Rasha the whole idea was Goldi's, and that she even helped pick out the flowers. She tells Rasha that their love is no different than anyone else's and that they should be together. When asked about their love being a sin, Goldi tells Rasha that it's not up to her. She just wants her to be happy. She then gives Rasha a hug and continues to enjoy the party. Trivia *In the audition slides, the character's original last name was Nahar. *She is a member of the Class of 2016. *She is number 8 on the Volleyball Team. *Her blood type is O. *She shares similarities to previous characters Fareeza, Emma Nelson, Liberty Van Zandt, Katie Matlin and Holly J. Sinclair in terms of her archetype. **She is also similar to previous character Spinner Mason due to her storyline in struggling to accept a friend's homosexuality and then working to bring them (back) together with the person they had feelings for. *She is the third character on the show to wear a hijab, the first being Fareeza, the second being Hazel Aden, and the fourth being her friend Rasha Zaubi, who no longer wears it. *She is the first main character in Degrassi to be consistent wearing hijab. *Baaz is her younger brother. *In Season 17, Baaz reveals that their parents do not force Goldi to wear her hijab and that it is an entirely personal choice. Additionally, Goldi does not allow herself to touch boys, even just with a high-five, due to her personal interpretation of her faith. Quotes *(To Mr. Simpson): "Would you like us to submit the budget as paper or PDF?" (first line) - '#BootyCall' *(To Tristan): "Excuse me, what are you complaining about? I’m the only one who ran an actual campaign and I lost between you ruining the debate with your overshares and Miles' outrageous party which totally violated the spending limit. This whole election is a mockery!" - #BootyCall *(To Frankie) "No, it's just, you've never had to deal with microaggression, like people always asking if you have an arranged marriage." - #CheckYourPrivilege *(To Mr. Perino): "Is it a mistake when people ask if I'm bald under here? Or think I know about suicide bombers? There are 1.6 billion Muslims in the world, and they're all different." - #WorstGiftEver Interaction Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Degrassi: NC Characters Category:Degrassi: NC Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Seniors Category:Main Characters Category:Siblings Category:Athlete Category:Season 15 Category:Season 16 Category:Season 17 Category:Season 18